


The Fall and Rise of the Gods

by TrisanaChandler13



Category: Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisanaChandler13/pseuds/TrisanaChandler13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spires once shone above the city of the gods / Then, those shining spires toppled / The gods had been dethroned / The population was in chaos... Elantris is reborn triumphant / A beacon of hope / In a war-riddled land / The spires shine above the city of the gods once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall and Rise of the Gods

Spires once shone above the city of the gods.

Then, those shining spires toppled.

The gods had been dethroned.

The population was in chaos.

Rioters and plunderers

Thieves and rebels

Kings rose.

Kings fell.

Religions were born.

Religions died.

People starved.

Nobles rose.

Wars. Plagues. Suffering. Death.

Such was the time after the gods fell.

Eternity had ended.

Blind faith had not held true.

Their deities had fallen.

Their gods were broken.

The star of the land was gone,

A black hole took its place.

Such was Elantris.

City of the gods.

City of light.

City of the cursed.

City of the fallen.

The dead.

The forgotten.

City of pain.

Hunger.

Fear.

Elantris is reborn.

A new era begins.

The king's son is crowned.

The city flourishes once more.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

No more hunger.

The gods have risen again.

Fare thee well, Derethi.

Like a phoenix rising from the ashes,

Ashes of pain,

Ashes of sorrow,

Elantris is reborn triumphant.

A beacon of hope,

In a war-riddled land.

The spires shine above the city of the gods once more.

 


End file.
